Reversed Fates
by YeiYai
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto com from completely reversed worlds, can one fateful meeting in a onsen, that they both share a connection to, push these two into there own world? Read and find out! more chapters to come! yaoi sasunaru, rated 'm' for the future.
1. Sasuke

—REVERSE FATES—

—REVERSE FATES—

--SASUKE --

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own the characters from Naruto, but -BEWARE- as soon as my 'Icha Icha –Instant voodoo dolls kit-'come in from a 'special' akatski HQ deep within the Amazon…I Shall!_

-Evil Laughter-

Sasuke: "Why didn't she take her meds **this** time?"

Naruto: "Um…I may have sorta, uh, lost them…hehehe, sorry!"-Hides behind Sasuke-

Sasuke: "…….We is doomed."

Naruto: "We're so fucking dead, HEY WERE'D SHE GO?!"

--

Everyone just assumed that Uchia Sasuke would be perfect. They just decided that, **he** too, was perfect. It's so very funny how jealousy and greed can override a person's ability to see, clearly, how very wrong their little assumptions are.

"Itachi oni-sama, you asked for me?" Sasuke asked coldly, taking a seat across from Itachi in the small café. Itachi barely looked up at Sasuke as he sat down. "Father requests you check on his most recent investments." He said smirking condescendingly, handing a list to Sasuke. "You're in luck, they're all in Japan." With that Itachi paid his check, rose from his seat and left Sasuke alone, exiting the cafe.

As the younger of the two sons of his father, the head of the Uchia family and business, Sasuke was second in line to take over the business. That is, if his older brother Itachi cannot for some reason carryout his obligations, which is a long shot considering who his brother is. So with that in mind, Sasuke's current, and primary, responsibility is to continue the Uchia bloodline. That and to be his father and brother's 'errand boy'; he was responsible for running around and checking on the establishments and investments of his fathers company.

Sasuke remained seated and looked over the new list. A waiter approached him. "Can I get you anything?" He asked hesitantly, Sasuke eyed him momentarily before glaring and looking away. Sasuke and this man had a brief affair about a month ago, it hadn't ended well. The other hated the pile-up of secrets and lies; they fought in the end and decided to end things immediately. Sasuke ground out a curt "no thank you" and left without ordering a thing. 'The list isn't that big, let's see…'Sasuke thought, heading home, 'I can cover most of these all relatively quickly...' "Sasukeee-kuuuuun! Hi my name's Yamanaka, Ino!" said an overly lively woman. Sasuke sort of recognized this barely clad slut as a friend of Sakura. 'She works in one of my father's business partner's flower shop investments.' Sasuke noted silently as Ino continued.

For some reason, unfathomable to Sasuke himself, people especially females felt the need to practically worship the ground beneath him. The whole thing made him sick; they shouldn't waste that kind of (creepy) energy on the likes of him. If they knew the extent of some of the secrets Sasuke hid away, they'd realize it too. Sasuke knew himself all to well, and was thoroughly disgusted.

"I was hoping- I know you're married-and sakuras my friend,sorta" Yup, definitely a slut. " But maybe we could you know-" She was cut off abruptly by the Uchia's trademark, If-looks-could-kill-then-you'd-be-dead- glare. The women sqeaked and hurried off in the opposite direction. Sasuke sighed sullenly content that he'd, hopefully, be left alone. He continued on towards his home, the Uchia estate, if he could call it that. "Difficult" He said thoughtfuly.

As a result, Sasuke is constantly being harassed by women. It didn't help himself that Sasuke was handsome. But the women were all the same; greedy, slutty, selfish, superficial, and vain, and most of all they were boring. As far as Sasuke was concerned, the bitchy gold diggers could all fuck off, find someone else, go to hell, you get the picture. The painful truth is that Sasuke wasn't in to women, ever. By this point Sasuke had not only lost interest in trying to ignore the truth, but by now he was also sick of females altogether. Yes, though he'd never (willingly) tell, Sasuke was and is gay.

Sasuke entered the house, locking the door behind him. Quietly he passed the pink-haired woman asleep on the couch and placed his new list on the coffee table and slipped into his office. Sasuke opened a hidden compartment of his desk, he pulled out a book, with the title

'_Icha Icha Paradaisu, Make-out paradise --Yaoi Edition--', _and started to read.

That wasn't an option though because his father found out and, upon seeing that he couldn't get Sasuke to happily marry, he took option two. He had Sasuke arranged to marry his father's business partner's daughter, Sakura. A prime example in Sasuke's mind of why Sasuke detested women, and after a full and excruciating year of marriage, it was clear to Sasuke that she was only a flower skin deep. In her mind she was bi-polar and very self conscious. She had a good heart Sasuke decided, but so what? Sasuke was in hell.

"Sasuke-chaaan!" a loud voice, belonging to his 'wife' Sakura called out. Sasuke cringed, quickly putting the book back in its hiding place. He glanced at the clock, -Sat.7:00 a.m.- flashed on the small screen, 'She's up this early, why?' he wondered. Using all his Uchia self-control he willed his member to go back down to normal. He took a deep calming breath before he opened the door and came face to face with his, now wide awake, wife; Sakura. "Yes, what?" He ground out. Sakura, unfazed by her husband's usual mood, held up a piece of paper, "You've got a new list." She stated; it wasn't a question. Sasuke looked annoyed, "What of it? I can take care of all but one of these, because they're within driving range, by Monday. Then I'll leave Kyoto and once I'm in Osaka; I'll check my fathers 'charitable onsen investment' and then I'm done." He stated irritably. Sakura did some repulsive mix of glaring and pouting. "It's our one year anniversary in a few days," She stated matter-of-factly, Sasuke paled slightly. "What's your point?" He questioned cautiously. At this, Sakura grinned, "My point is that, because it's the anniversary of our souls being bound to one another a**-** DONT make that face!" She snapped, glaring at Sasuke who, a second ago, looked like he was going to puke. "Anyway, once you've finished the jobs here in Kyoto, you and I are celebrating our love and marriage by us **both** going to Osaka and to the onsen to check it out. I've arranged it with your father; we'll be there for a week or two, like a vacation." She announced confidently. Sasuke was aghast 'Damn, I can't back out! That woman has my father on her side…' He sighed, frustrated, "Fine, not like I have a choice." He glared before leaving his house and heading out to begin his list, Sakura skipped off triumphantly. As Sasuke called for a limo to pick him up, all the while pondering ritual suicide, He noted enviously the two men walking by, across the street. If you looked closely you could see, the taller man had spiky silver hair and a scar on his eye, confidently reach for the other man's hand, though you could barely see for sure. He wasn't completely sure but with his Uchia 20/20 vision, Sasuke could swear he saw the brunette, with a scar on the bridge of his nose, tentatively take the hand and smile briefly at the other man. Sasuke sighed longingly before getting into his limo, the Uchia symbol emblazoned on the doors, as it arrived pulling over.

Yes some people have all the luck.

You could assume that, in the whole world, there was probably much worse luck than his. As far as Sasuke was concerned though, his luck couldn't possibly get any worse.

--

There you go, my first chapter! Please review, ill have better after thoughts for the next chapter, Which, im already working on!


	2. Naruto

—REVERSE FATES—

--NARUTO--

Me ; YeiYai, A.K.A. Assistant Yei-chan : sorry about some of the character bashing, hehe…I couldn't resist..

Disclaimer

_Blah blah blah Naruto doesn't belong to me- blah blah -I'll return their clothes- blah blah-_

_- I'll dispose of the dolls -blah blah blah- _**PLAN B**

-Evil Laughter-

-Sasuke & Naruto tied up-

Sasuke: "Need I ask why she didn't take her meds **this** time?"

Naruto: "Hmph, sorry! I thought she might respond better to a bag of cookies…"

-Glare at each other-

Me : -Glomps them-" You're both so cute when you're angry!"

Naruto & Sasuke: "SHUT UP!!"

You could take one look at Uzumaki Naruto's life and automatically believe that, in the whole world, there were probably only a few cases of worse luck than his. However, as far as Naruto himself was concerned, despite everything he'd suffered through, he was sure that he was one of the luckiest.

"Yes, I've finished today's work early! I'm done!" Naruto stated triumphantly. The blond dobe blushed slightly when he noticed the eyes and turned heads of some of the customers, annoyed at the white linen clothed blonde for his outburst. " G-gomen, gomenasai!" he squeaked, dashing away. The customers rolled their eyes and returned to gossiping amongst themselves. Naruto rounded a corner, screeching to an abrupt halt. "I am **such **a dobe!" He panted hysterically, "I can't believe I just announced myself to a room full of rich old ladies! God I can still see their awful stares." He shuddered.

Everyone just assumed that an orphan boy from America wouldn't ever amount to anything, that Naruto was worthless. They never bothered to look closer at him which would require befriending him to some extent. It's so very cruel how snobbery and ignorance can overrule a person's ability to see just how very wrong their little assumptions are. Naruto Uzumaki is **not** worthless.

" Ugh, why must they all look at me like that?!" Naruto continued to rant like that, until he was tackled to the ground by the young assistant of his boss, yei-chan. Naruto sat up as much as he could, what with the teenage girl on top of him. Naruto couldn't help but grin up at the crazy assistant, who couldn't really be eighteen even though she was (because she had the mind state and innocence of a child… On a good day). Clearly she was bored and in another one of her playful moods, at times like this Yei could be very affectionate. "Ello Naruto, I heard you from across the world practically!" She exclaimed, kissing Naruto, who was like a big brother to her, full on the lips before standing and helping Naruto up. "Hey Yei-chan, I see you're in a good mood." Said Naruto observantly, hugging his 'little sister'.

Naruto, at an earlier time, lived with his parents in the US. However, a hurricane killed his parents, destroyed his home, and shattered his life, giving Naruto a permanent phobia of water and of thunder and lightning storms. Naruto had a godfather of sorts, a famous writer of 'Icha icha-something or other'. He lived in Santa Cruz, and he reluctantly took Naruto in. Naruto lived there through grade school, once he graduated from high school his godfather recruited Naruto for a 'charitable' exchange program.

She was wearing her favorite pair of, dark-washed low-rise skinny, jeans with the chain belt that fastens to a wallet in her back pocket. She wore a tight long gray shirt with a graphic design that looked like a candy heart on it. 'It's good to see that she's in a good mood…for now' Naruto decided happily. Yei-Chan's bi-polar-ness meant that she was often quite moody. You do **NOT **want to deal with her on a 'bad day'. The petite teen grinned up at Naruto, who was taller than her by at least a foot, "You're done early, where are you going on this fine Monday afternoon?" She inquired casually. At this, Naruto tried to act serious, "Personal business." He stated, failing to suppress a smile. The teen's face darkened for a moment before she realized that Naruto was only teasing her. She childishly stuck her tongue out at Naruto who couldn't help but laugh. "I'm getting that tattoo remember. It's the tribal thingy that you designed." He said indicating to the place on his side were the tattoo will go. Naruto glanced at a clock on the wall, "Crap, I'm gonna miss my appointment!" He panicked, "I've got to go, see you later!" Naruto said, ruffling his 'little sisters' hair before hurriedly departing for the tattoo place. Yei giggled and skipped off to plant colorful smoke bombs in the sand baths. Luckily she was intercepted by a staff member and after they cleaned up the blood and gave the injured staff member a well earned vacation, they all went on their merry way.

He sent Naruto off to Japan, more specifically to Osaka, once Naruto had learned enough Japanese. His god father agreed to pay the fee for a few college courses and to send him a small monthly allowance to cover some living expenses, but everything else was up to him.

Naruto meanwhile was in the middle of getting himself tattooed. He held back a cry of pain as the intricate image was needled into him. 'Who would have thought it would hurt so bad!' Naruto thought, cringing. His nails dug into the leather furniture he lay on. "Relax and it will hurt less." The annoyed tattooist advised as he loomed over Naruto, consumed in his work. Naruto closed his eyes and attempted to systematically relax his body, piece by piece. Eventually the man got up and stretched, "There, finished." Naruto sighed in relief. He paid for his tattoo before thanking the man and heading home.

Luckily Naruto was picked up by a recently invested onsen that provided for people like him. The way it ended up was that, except for Wednesdays and Fridays when he had classes, Naruto worked at the onsen. In return for his hours of service, Naruto was provided room and board in a small room of the building that was once used as storage space. It wasn't much but Naruto, ever the optimist, was grateful for even this small bit of good fortune, nothing's taken for granted with Naruto.

Naruto re-entered the bath house were he worked, from a back door. He carefully headed down the empty hallways towards his room. The reason for Naruto's caution is that lately his boss, and some of the employees, had taken to prowling the corridors. Roaming around and molesting unsuspecting employees. It was their sport, like hunting, they didn't even discriminate on age, gender, or sexual preference , prey is prey. "Shit, I should have brought a buddy or pepper spray, anything…BLOODY HELL WHAT WAS **THAT**?!" Yelped Naruto as he bolted for his room at the sound of footsteps.

For some reason unknown to Naruto, people overlooked everything that Naruto has gone through and all that he deals with on a day to day basis. They choose instead to just see his old worn clothes and his low class. They don't see his sapphire eyes, capable of pulling your soul in and holding it close. All they see, all they choose to see, is the dark under them from lack of sleep. Who knows, maybe there is a few who might be able to love him, after all he did have a brief period of bliss with a certain red headed staff member, but it ended abruptly. Now that kind of intimate contact is only dealt to him by the honorable boss-san and the boss's assistant, yei-chan, it's not the same as love, they're just playful.

This fact hurts Naruto, but still he smiles, and laughs, and loves, and trusts. He's still happy, he's still grateful.

Naruto slammed his door shut behind him, panting hard. After a few calming breaths, naruto check his room for signs that an employee was here or had planted something, maybe one of Yei-chan's home-made bombs. Naruto's room was just that, a single room. It contained an air mattress, a kotatsu, and a mini kitchen complete with; a mini fridge, a microwave w/ a mini stove on top, a sink, and a small cupboard. Naruto used the public bathrooms and baths, free of charge. Once content that he was safe, Naruto promptly collapsed on his bed. He'd worked his butt off so he could take off early and get his tattoo. He was to tired to even remove his clothes or make himself dinner. It was probably best to remain clothed anyways, all the exchange student staff, so most of the staff, lives in this back section of the bath house in rooms like his. Furthermore, Yei-chan often had nightmares. She would come into his room in the middle of the night, sobbing, and curl up in bed with Naruto. Or he would make her some hot chocolate and stay up all night talking and comforting her. Naruto drifted off to sleep, dimly aware of the dull pain in his lower abdomen.

Me: "so now you've got both sides of the story, please review!"

Naruto: "If you do, YeiYai'll give you a **cookie**."

Me: "Nooooooo! **MY **COOKIEEEEES!" –whips out a rocket launcher-

Naruto: "Eep!" –hides behind sasuke-

Sasuke: "Uhh…lets all calm down…" –backs away-


	3. First Encounter

Reversed Fates

—First Encounter—

"Hello, my lil' duckies. Time for Naruto and Sasuke to finally meet, don'tcha agree? But first," whips out glasses and a pointing stick, "A little vocab check:

Good morningohiogozaimas

Hellokonnichiwa

Goodbyesayonara

Thank youarrigato

Sorrygomenasai/gomen

-San, -Sama, -Dono, -Kun, -Chan Terms of respect w/ name

"Whether they're used or not, there they are. Also, if you like my work, please read my other fanfic I'm working on; IM Tales."

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT, they are mine, MINE, dammit!! Miinneee!"

Naruto: "No, no, we're not, hon. Try to relax 'til your meds kick in."

Sasuke: (shines laser pointer at a wall) "Catch the fairy."

Me: "Ooh, shiny, com'ere!" (Lunges)

FYI: This chapter switches back and forth between POVs. Try not to forget that.

PS. Sorry it took so long, but I procrastinate…a lot

_Sasuke's POV_

(BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BE—CRASH)

It's Wednesday, 6 a.m. Too early. I shut off my alarm clock, putting an end to that wretched beeping in my bloody ear. Sakura stirs but remains asleep beside me, her naked form covered by blankets. Last night had been another long hellish night of detached babymaking sex. We've never made love making sex, not once. We probably never will. Slowly, I pull myself out of bed. I've got a very long day ahead of me. Today I'm checking out the Onsen's staff, finance and maintenance. Then I'm "checking out" the massage quality. Till then, it's gonna be another long day. Knowing Sakura, she will probably sleep in before going out to mingle with customers. We're staying in this ritzy hotel nearby that my father owns. It's a short walk; I think I'll get some coffee at the newsstand outside. Ugh. Why can't my legs move faster? It's because of this stupid suit. I'm going to have to take it all off anyway for a massage.

_Naruto's POV_

(BOOM)

"Eek!!"

My eyes flew open as I shot up. "What the hell?" I yell in confusion. I'm still bleary-eyed from sleep. Okay, my vision's returning. "Oh, good morning, Naruto-kun, I'm, um, making breakfast…" Oh, it's Yei-chan; she must have slept over and now she's making us breakfast…wait, she can't cook! In fact, the pot is on fire. "Holy shit! Fire!" I can't help but yell out, alarmed, as I quickly put out the fire. "For Kamis' sake, yei-chan, why couldn't you just wake me up?" I'm slowly waking up, ugh. No more sleep for me. Cleaning up the mess, I glance at Yei-chan. She looks ready to burst into tears as she attempts to help clean up the mess, I think. I can barely hear her mumble an apology. Sighing, I pull her into a hug. "It's all right. I appreciate the thought. I'll clean it up later." She nods slowly. I send her off and get ready for work. It's white linen cargo pants for me, and since I'm on massages in the private rooms today, no shirt. Ugh. Most of the time, the people are old creeps.

_Sasuke's POV_

"Are you done for the day, Uchia-dono?" asks a petite young woman. She's the boss' assistant. "Yes, just about. I think I'll just look into the massages now." I smile inwardly as this idea is announced. The teen, Yei-san I believe, grins at me mischievously, saying, "Very good choice, right this way." She's leading me down a hallway, through a door labeled "Massage Room" and down to a private room. "Please make yourself at home. You'll need to undress, so here." She hands me a towel. "Your massage therapist will arrive shortly. There will be no interruptions, so please enjoy." She's a talker; still, it is useful info. I know I'm being overcritical; she's not so bad, except that she's a SHE. She exits the room so it's clear to undress and relax. She should be here soon, my masseur. Until then, I'll jut relax in one of these chairs and wait. This room is cozy, with some chairs, some mats, a massage table, and then just some zen stuff, like mini waterfalls. Baka, you're a Uchia. and Uchia's don't say stuff. We recognize items. Whatever. I'm just going to relax, wait, and see.

Naruto's POV

"Naruto, you've got a customer." It's Yei-chan. I glance at her. She sees the customer with me. "Oops, am I interrupting?" The woman glares before getting up and grabbing her clothes. "No, we're finished here." She leaves briskly, clutching her towel. Other staff members and customers look up briefly before returning to themselves. Yei-chan looks apologetic. "Sorry, but you're needed in the private wing room. The Uchia is waiting." My interest is piqued. "Really?" She grins. "Yep, he's a real looker." The silly girl is always trying to set me up, even if it's impossible. Now it's my turn to nod and exit the public room and head down towards the private one with Uchia-san in it. Here I am "Konnichiwa. Watashi no namewa, Uzumaki Naruto." The man looks up. I try not to gasp—he's gorgeous! How can I do this, when the need to…to…no, no, no, NO! Control yourself, Naruto...But, Oh kami, Yei-chan wasn't kidding…I can do this. It will be fine. Nothing will happen. Oh, for Kaoni's sake, he's staring! I'll smile; maybe that will help.

_Sasuke's POV_

Oh. My. Kami. He, Naruto, is gorgeous. I am about to be given a massage by a barely clad beauty. To be touched by a man straight out of Greek mythology. He smiles at me now, and oh, how I want to jump him right now and slam into him. No, I MUST control myself. Come on, use that Uchia willpower. "Well, I'm quite ready when you are," I say as I climb onto the table and lay down. Next thing I feel is him straddling me. His skilled fingers caressing me, running up and down my back. He pauses to apply scented oil and rubs it deeply into my back. The massage continues this way. It's pleasurable torture. I can't take much more strain on my control. I'm getting hard just feeling him pressed against me. I have to see him. I don't care if he's straight. I need this. I just hope no one finds out. Ah, he gasps in surprise as I start to get up, pushing him off me. I stand in front of him. I can't read his expression. He's more than just confused. Oh, well, he's mine.

Here it is, sorry again that I put off this chapter for so long, enjoyed it I hope. The next chapter as you might have guessed contains smut, I'll work hard on it. Hopefully I'll make it kinda poetic, not to blunt. If I went the blunt way…you'd die of loss of blood, however I'm going for more intoxicating less is more. What do you think? REVIEW!!


End file.
